Oculossis
|ailments = |weaknesses = Fire |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko (Adopted by Nin10DillN64) }} Oculossis are Fanged Beasts. Physiology Oculossis are large Fanged Beasts that resemble a cross between a dog and a bear. They have creamy yellow-colored faces and feet, and a pair of large blue eyes. They have red, leathery, hairless skin that is covered in white spots. They have three clawed toes on their front feet and two on their back feet. They lack a tail, similar to a frog. Abilities Oculossis do not possess any elemental powers and simply rely on their own brute strength to overpower prey. They prefer to swallow small prey whole. It is known to occasionally curl up into a ball and roll away to escape from predators. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Pelagusia *Suborder: Hard Claw *Infraorder: Spotted Beast *Family: Oculossis Habitat Range These creatures are indigenous to the Ancient Forest. Ecological Niche Oculossis are voracious, opportunistic predators that eat anything that they can catch. They primarily feed on Kestodon and young Aptonoth as they can potentially swallow the small Herbivores whole. They compete with other predators such as Great Jagras and Anjanath. Biological Adaptations Oculossis lack any elemental abilities and utilize their own fangs and claws to take down other creatures. They are covered in white spots that are strikingly similar to those found on certain mushrooms. Their scarlet bodies and white spots serve as a warning to other predators that might attempt to prey on a Oculossis. Their large eyes grant them excellent night vision. Behavior Oculossis are strictly nocturnal and sleep during the day. Once nightfall comes, they become active. They are extremely ferocious and attack any potential prey. Materials Low Rank High Rank G Rank Equipment Armor Blademaster Skills: TBA Gunner Skills: TBA Weapons Attacks *'Bite': Oculossis will lurch forward and bite at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. Its most common attack. *'Charging Bite': Oculossis will hold its jaws open and rush at the targeted hunter to bite them. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Claw Swipe': Oculossis will swipe one of its front legs at the hunter, hitting them with its foot or claws. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Headbutt': Oculossis lunges forward, smashing head first into a hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Belly Flop': Oculossis takes a few steps back and jumps forward at the hunter, revealing its belly and crushing them under its body. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Crushing Ball': Oculossis curls up into a ball and rolls forward, crushing any hunter under its body. Deals a moderate amount of damage. Damage Effectiveness Physical *Head = ★★★ *Front Legs = ★★ *Back Legs = ★ *Body = ★ *Back = ★★ *Rear = ★★ Element *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ✖ Status *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★★ *Paralysis = ★★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★★ *Blind = ★★★ Quests 3★ Quests Etymology Oculossis is a combination of oculus (Latin for eye) and russus (Latin for red). The name is a nod to the scientific name of the Red Bulborb, Oculus kageyamii russus. Kageyamii is most likely taken from Daisuke Kageyama, one of the Pikmin developers credited for creature design. Notes *Oculossis was inspired by Bulborbs, common enemies that appear in the video game Pikmin and its sequels. Their design in specifically based on Red Bulborbs, the most common variety. *Its face, front legs, and back can be broken. *When low on stamina, Oculossis will trip after performing certain attacks. It will eat an Herbivore to regain stamina. *Their roars require Earplugs to block. If any other Oculossises are nearby, they will come to the roaring Oculossis's aid. *Similar to Espinas, an Oculossis can be found sleeping if its daytime. *Oculossis's original name was "Mademera," which is a combination of マダラ madara (spots) and デメ deme (bug-eyed). Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster